German Civil War
The German Civil War (4.1.29 - 27.6.30) was a conflict that took place in the Greater German Region. The conflict broke out 4 months after the Financial Crash of 1928, which set various states free from the Wiemar Republic. Although there are multiple causes for the Civil War breaking out, the most commonly placed region was the conflicting ideals and interests of the various free states after the French occupation of the Industrial Rhineland. Background September Economic Crash of 1929 In September of 1929, the economy of the Wiemar Republic crashed, along with its closely tied neighbor, the Austrian Republic. This is mostly accounted to the crash of the US economy, of which they were extremely reliant. The US economy wouldn't fully fall apart until a year later. Creation of the Various States It was after this collapse and anarchy across the Wiemar Republic that many powerful states broke free. These include: The ambitious Kingdom of Prussia; the pacifist Free State of Frankfurt; the communist Bavarian SSR; the pro unification Austrian State; the traditionalist Kingdom of Wuerttemburg; the corrupted Republican Kingdom of Saxony; and the loose pact of the North German Confederation. You can find more description on each states rise on their own pages. Re-Unification Movement In two of the more powerful states, Prussia and Austria, a majority of people were hoping and fighting for reunification, as they saw that Germany, and the German peoples, had been split. The states that fought for reunification, known as the German Legion, were most popular in bigger states. It was this movement that lead to the creation of the German Union, between the stations Prussia, and Austria. was later renamed to the Teutonic Union Early Battles Even during the brief period of the Civil War, there were over 42 battles. However, many of these were skirmishes. The Five most important battles of 1929 were the Siege of Berlin, Battle of Hamburg, First Battle of Dresden, Siege of Frankfurt, and the Siege of Wurttemberg. All of these are shown on the map. Yellow marking victories for the Prussians, Red for the Bavarians. Siege of Berlin One of the first battles of the war was the Siege of Berlin (27.1.29-14.2.29). The City was completely unprepared for a battle, and was encircled on the 24th. On the 27th, the Prussians made their first attacks on the City. By 5 February, only minimal resistance was left, and the Prussians awaited an official surrender. On the 14th, all troops within the city surrendered, and the government of the North German Confederation captured. Battle of Hamburg The Battle of Hamburg (22.2.29-26.2.29) was a brief four day battle for the City of Hamburg. With help from local supporters, Prussian troops were able to encirlce and enter the city within days. Following a skirmish outside the city, including some armoured warfare on the 21st, Prussian troops entered Hamburg. By the 26th, all Confederate troops had surrendered. First Battle of Dresden The First Battle of Dresden (1.3.29-3.3.29) was a extremely short battle between the Saxon Defense Force, and the Prussian Army, and Bavarian Red Legion, who cooperated to take the city. Both the Prussians and Bavarians entered the City on the First from opposite sides, and by the 3rd, there was no Saxon troops left fighting. Saxony capitulated itself the next day. Siege of Stuttgart The Siege of Stuttgart (19.3.29-22.11.29) was the longest battle of the Civil War. It lasted months as the Bavarians attempted to starve out the city, which was being supported by the Prussian Airforce, and the French Occupied Rhine. The City finally fell after the Bavarian Red Legion bombed the city with Firebombs, and burnt out many of the civilians and soldiers. The Officers surrendered in hopes to save the city's residents from further harm. Siege of Frankfurt The Siege of Frankfurt (6.6.29-19.8.29) was a brief siege on the city of Frankfurt. Unlike the Siege of Stuttgart, the Bavarians were unable to encircle the city, which allowed for a breakout of Frankfurter troops. Most of them, along with a majority of civilians, escape to Prussia. Later Battles In 1930, the most essential battles of the war occured. As the Civil War entered its twilight, the two remaining German powers, the German Union and Bavaria, fought it out for control over the entire nation. These vital battles include the Siege of Munich, the Second Battle of Dresden, the Skirmish for Tirol, and the Liberation of Stuttgart Second Battle of Dresden The Second Battle of Dresden (2.1.30-27.1.30) was the tipping point in the war, and the strategic victory here set off the balance in favour of the Prussians for the rest of the war. The battle began with Prussian and Bavarian troops engaging eachother within the city that they once jointly occupied. A Prussian motorized unit advanced by order of the Regent King of Prussia, Lyev Ehrenfeld, and took over the City Hall on the Bavarian Side of the Occupation, capturing several officers. The Bavarian Red Legion, under command of Ivan Vasilievich, soon advanced, and it lead to a months long conflict over the city. The battle ended on the 27th after the Red Legion had to retreat do to lack of resources, and the amount of Prussian Air superiority, leading to the surrender of the City. It was this act that tied together the Austrian State and Kingdom of Prussia into the German Union. Skirmish for Tirol The Skirmish for Tirol (2.2.30) was an engagement for the entire Tirol province in Austria, despite the Province's size and terrain, the Skirmish ended within hours with a retreat of the Bavarian People's Militia to Munich. The Austrian Elite Mountain Corps is accredited with this outstanding victory, which saw them defeat a more numerous enemy within hours of confronting them. Siege of Munich The Siege of Munich (4.2.30-17.6.30) was the last big battle of the war, between the German Union and Bavaria. Bavarian troops dug in, and with help of the Red Legion managed to hold out. However, in May, when it was obvious the city was soon to fall, the Entire Bavarian Red Legion deserted, and it was just down to the few remaining Bavarian troops in the city, along with their conscripts. Prussian armoured troops in conjunction with the Austrian Elite Mountain Corps entered Munich peacefully on the 17th of June. Liberation of Stuttgart The Liberation of Stuttgart (5.7.30), although not a battle, is listed here due to the importance of the event. As Prussian Troops of the German Union entered the city, and a day later Austrian troops as well, they were cheered on, and Bavarian troops surrendered without a fight, since many were forced conscripts. The City of Stuttgart still celebrates 5 July as their day of Reunification with Germany. Aftermath Reunification The German State was reunified as the Teutonic Union, which encompassed the French Occupied Rhine, German Union, Bavarian SSR into the State of Bavaria, Free State of Frankfurt, and the Kingdom of Wurttemberg. The Reunification also brought on the creation of a new currency, the Rittermark, or Knights Mark, in celebration of the Teutonic Union, which allowed for a new stability in the economy. Inflation was dealt with overtime, but it was great to have a stable economy. The Treaty of Liechtenstein The Treaty of Liechtenstein was a treaty signed by all the warring German States, The United Kingdom, and France, who determined that they needed to intervene and set more lands free that were overlooked in the Treaty of Versailles. Signed by all sides on 4 December, 1930, the map to the side shows what lands Teutonia kept in Tan, and what lands they lost in various colours based on what nations were released/given land. Casualties While no confirmed figures exist, the following nations released these statements about casualties of their own. Teutonic Union: 132,500 Casualties, 61,500 being deaths. 40,000 Austrian Casualties Bavarian Commune: 452,560 Casualties, 152,060 being deaths. Another 48,440 Red Legion Deaths, unknown number of Injured Red Legionares North German Confederation: 32,800 Casualties, 2,800 being deaths. Free State of Frankfurt: 12,582 Civilian Deaths; 28,000 Militia Casualties Kingdom of Wurttemberg: 31,500 Civilian Deaths, 1/10 Stuttgarters died; 37,000 Militia Casualties Democratic Kingdom of Saxony: Unknown Amount of Casualties, est. 2,000 Third French Republic (Rhineland): None Brief Timeline 4 January, 1929- The Civil War breaks out 18 January, 1929- Prussian troops begin their movements towards Berlin, planning the Siege 27 January, 1929- Siege of Berlin begins 14 February, 1929- Siege of Berlin ends Victory 22 February, 1929- Battle of Hamburg begins 26 February, 1929- Battle of Hamburg ends Victory 28 February, 1929- Prussia and Bavaria invade Saxony in a temporary Pact 1 March, 1929- First Battle of Dresden begins 2 March, 1929- Bavarian Red Legion executes the Saxon government in public 3 March, 1929- First Battle of Dresden ends Victory 5 March, 1929- The harsh Bavarian occupation of West Dresden begins 19 March, 1929- Siege of Stuttgart begins 24 March, 1929- Bavarians begin using artillery on civilian targets in Stuttgart 4 April, 1929- The French Rhineland and Teutonic Union begin supplying Stuttgart 24 April, 1929- Stuttgart defenders manage to counter attack a Bavarian munitions post, limiting their artillery's ability to fire upon the city 20 May, 1929- Limited firebombing of Stuttgart military positions begins. 11 June, 1929- Lyev Ehrenfeld celebrates his birthday in Frankfurt, but is caught in the initial siege. 14 June, 1929- Lyev Ehrenfeld and many civilians in Frankfurt are evacuated 20 June, 1929- Stuttgart Firebombing results in the death of an entire family, Defenders riled up 14 July, 1929- Prussian Luftwaffe supports both Frankfurt and Stuttgart against Bavarian attacks 19 July, 1929- Frankfurt is evacuated, but is then captured by Bavarian troops 30 July, 1929- Bavarian Field Officer, Uwe Rehder, commander of the Red Legions 1st Company is captured while pursuing Frankfurter civilians escaping to Prussia 7 August, 1929- Uwe Rehder is put to trial in Prussia for War Crimes 24 August, 1929- Uwe Rehder is found guilty by a Prussian-Frankfurt joint court. 30 August, 1929- Uwe Rehder is executed by Lyev Ehrenfeld for War Crimes 17 September, 1929- The Bavarian Air force begins extreme Fire Bombing of Stuttgart; Bavarian People's Militia is equipped with flamethrowers, and sent to burn as much of the city as they can. 15 November, 1929- Many Stuttgarters are evacuated for their own safety 22 November, 1929- Stuttgart surrenders to Bavarian Troops [ Timeline is Currently incomplete ]